I Know
by OneDirectionInfection125
Summary: "I know. And it's okay." Phineas and Ferb build a giant claw. But few moments after it was built, it starts getting out of control. K plus because of my paranoia.
1. Deadly Steel Claw

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with a new Fanfiction for you guys. It might be horrible and probably short. But one thing's for sure, it's one chapter only. So a one-shot, sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" I asked as I strolled into the backyard. I looked around and saw a giant steel claw and a few open crates.

"Hey Isabella! Ferb and I are building a giant claw that can pick up anything!" Phineas replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhkaaaaaay. Why?" I wondered.

"Well, before you arrived Irving was here. He were bringing us a sculpture of Ferb and I. Don't ask, you know he's kind of a stalker. Anyways, he had a LOT of trouble bringing it to us because when his mom dropped it off in her car, he tried unloading it from the trunk. So, we decided to build a giant claw to help him." Phineas explained. "Now we're trying it out. You want to try, Isabella?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered walking towards the controller that looked suspiciously like a crane machine game. I moved the joy-stick/controller left and made the crane pick up a crowbar lying around. "This is pretty fun." I said.

"Yeah, it is." Phineas agreed.

He took over and suddenly, the claw screeched like a banshee. We all covered our ears. And the next thing we saw was the claw was swinging left and right, picking up and throwing anything in it's way 2 minutes later. I saw it heading for me. I tried running and screaming. But the next thing I knew, I was being lifted up into the air, 50 feet in the air.

"Phineas! Help!" I screamed in terror.

"Uh, one second Isabella!" I saw him pushing random, multicolored buttons.

The claw let go. I screamed in fear. I knew Phineas was going to catch me. He was just 3 seconds too late. I felt pain, searing through my whole body.

"Isabella!" Phineas cried as he was rushing towards me.

I knew there was blood pooling around me. I knew my eyes looked cold and lifeless. I knew my body was cold. I knew I was dying.

"Isabella! I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I'm sorry!" Phineas choked out.

"I know. And it's okay. And... I love you, Phineas." were my last words.

"I love you too, Isabella." were the last words I heard before death pulled me under.

* * *

**The end. I'm sorry it's short. Open Office tricks my mind so much! It's supposed to be sad, and sorry if it's not really, I'm not good at tragedy stories! It was better in my head, but oh well. **


	2. Memories

**A/N: Okay, so I stand corrected about it being one chapter only. I decided to add this on as a non-tragic part. Enjoy! Again, it'll probably be short. Curse you Open Office!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or flashback lines.**

* * *

_Set 15 years in the future_

25-year-old Phineas Flynn just got back from work. He opened the door to his bedroom in his apartment. He scanned the room for a bit and found a box lying on the floor. _Hmm, I don't remember leaving this out,_ he thought. As he picked it up, it slipped out of his grip and hundreds of photos scattered on the floor. When he bent down to pick it up, he saw a picture of a ten-year-old him, Isabella and Ferb, their arms around each other. What caught his attention was a huge red roller coaster in the background. He smiled.

"I remember that day." He said to no one in particular.

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked in and said, "Hey Phineas." with hearts in her eyes._

"_Hey Isabella!" Phineas said, cheerfully._

"_Whatcha' doin'?" she asked in her innocent voice._

"_Building a roller coaster."_

"_In your backyard?"_

"_Some of it."  
_

"_Wow! Isn't that kind of impossible?"_

"_Some might say."_

He sighed. He picked up another photo. The Sunbeater 3000.

"_Phineas, what are you doing? You're putting you're entire world view on the line! And for what? A bunch of bikes?" Isabella asked._

"_And a bug!" Buford exclaimed._

"_Isabella, it isn't about the bikes. It's about my world view. You see, we all gotta ask ourselves one question." Phineas said._

_And Clay Aiken started singing._

He smiled again. Their voices still ringing in his mind. He remembered how he and his friends used to seize the day and make everyday count. Make everyday worth it and have fun. He spent the next 2 hours looking through photos and remembering each and every story behind them. When he was finished, he put all the photos in the box and stored them on a shelf in his closet. He walked out and started on dinner. But there was one photo he forgot to look at, forgot to store in the box.

It was of the giant steel claw that claimed Isabella's life.

* * *

**Okay, it might have been terrible. And it was short. Anyways, please review! **


	3. Singing and Dying

**A/N: Okay! I have GOT to stop updating and getting ideas even though the story is finished. This is the LAST update! Probably. I think. Hopefully. Okay, I'm done. Again, it might be short. CURSE OPEN OFFICE BUT NOT REALLY BECAUSE IT'S MY ONLY WRITING SOURCE ON THE COMPUTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or the song.**

* * *

_Set 16 years in future, on March 19th _

Phineas Flynn opened his bedroom door and plopped on the bed. He sighed. He still heard his doctor's words, echoing in his mind.

_"You are diagnosed with lung cancer." his doctor said. Lung cancer, lung cancer, lung cancer._

He didn't get it. He was very healthy. He was only 26. He shifted on his bed. He felt something rectangular and pointy underneath him. He reached under and pulled out a slightly warm photo. A giant steel claw. With Isabella in it's grasp. He remembered her last words.

"_I know. And it's okay. And... I love you, Phineas." she said in her breathy voice._

After that, he started going in depression. He even stopped talking for a while. Until Ferb pulled him out of his depression and reminded him of everything he loved, and everyone he loved. But on the 19th of each month, he visited Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's grave and placed a single white lily on her grave. He still did that, 16 years later.

* * *

_4 months later_

Phineas Flynn was about to die. The doctors did everything they could, but Phineas Flynn was incurable. His family came in, one by one. But Ferb decided to go last. His family cried and hugged him. When Ferb came in, he whipped out a guitar and started singing and playing.

(**Search up Summer belongs to you lyrics on YouTube and click any**)

Ferb: _It's been a long, long day _

_And there were moments when I doubted_

_That we'd ever reach the point _

_Where we would laugh and sing about it_

_Now the sun has set on this_

_Another extraordinary day_

_And when it comes around again_

_You know I'll say_

_Tell me whatcha wanna do today_

_All we need is a place to start_

_If we have heart we'll make it_

_'Cause we're not messing around_

_Yes, we can _

_Dream it, do it, build it, make it_

_I know we can really take_

_To the limit before the sun goes down_

_As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move_

_Don't miss a beat just get into the groove_

_The sun is shining_

_There's a lot that you can do_

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door_

_Why settle for a little_

_You can get much more_

_Don't need an invitation, everyday is new_

_Yes it's true_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun_

_There's nothing better to do_

_Summer belongs to you_

Candace, who has been eavesdropping, walked in the room and said, "All right, I'm taking a verse."

Phineas said, "Be my guest." and smiled.

Candace:_ I traveled halfway 'round the world_

_And almost turned and ran away_

_But you helped me get my courage back_

_So now I've got to say_

_That though I've often thought of you_

_As just a nuisance and a bother_

_Today I can't imagine having _

_Better little brothers_

_And you've gotta believe in something_

_So today I believed in you_

_And you came through we made it_

_I've never been so proud_

_I know at first it seemed implausible _

_But we accomplished the impossible_

_Now there's something that I've got to say aloud_

_Time is what you make of it so take a chance_

_Life is full of music so you ought to dance_

_The world's a stage and it it time for your debut_

_Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair_

_The world is calling so just get out there_

_You can sing forever so you dreams are all in view_

_Yes it's true_

Phineas decided to join in for a bit.

Phineas: _Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun_

_There's nothing better to do_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world_

_We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true_

_Summer belongs to you_

Ferb: _Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace: _Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules_

_You've got the tools to see it through_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Summer belongs to you_

_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through_

_It'll change your point of view_

_Summer belongs to you!_

They finished, each with a smile on each of their faces. Candace reached down and gave Phineas a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Phineas." she said. She hugged him tighter then let go.

Ferb also reached down and hugged Phineas tight. They sat there like that for a few minutes. When they pulled away, Ferb started to cry a bit.

"Hey, don't cry." Phineas said.

"I'm going to miss you, Phin. Brothers forever." Ferb said.

"Brothers forever." Phineas confirmed.

Ferb got up and he and Candace walked out. As Phineas took his last few breaths, he pulled out a photo of Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella. I'm coming." was the last thing he ever said.

* * *

**That was the LONGEST chapter I've EVER wrote.** **Probably because of the song but whatever. Anyways, it's OFFICIALLY completed. Please review!**


End file.
